The present invention relates to a solenoid device for an electromagnetically operated valve.
In a solenoid device for an electromagnetically operated valve of the type having a plunger mounted for reciprocal movement along a coil, the plunger is supported by a yoke which supports the coil within a casing of the type of solenoid device. With this solenoid device there is a problem in that contacting areas on the plunger and the yoke will wear at a fast rate.